


My Destiny

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Slight Spoilers for Series 8 episode 2 (promo only)Jaime stands before House Stark, he doesn't expect Bran Stark to forgive him. But that night Bran Stark reveals that events in Jaime's life would happen no matter what. Jaime loses hope of ever regaining control of himself- before realizing that his heart cannot be controlled by destiny.





	My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler notes at the bottom so please don't read the bottom notes if you haven't watched the episode!
> 
> Just want to point out that this was written in like a couple of hours, and I'm not confident with my writing- I just love Jaime x Brienne so much. And I'm sorry I really don't like Daenerys- and I know it shows here.

 

 

There was nothing else that could be done at that point, all Jaime could do was throw down his sword on the head-table and keep his eyes attached to the wall behind his once enemies.

He greeted them one by one pausing briefly only to address the last male Stark boy, with a more regretful tone.

Bran continued to just stare at him thoughtfully but didn't say a word.

Daenerys sprung right into it, her face twisted with hate and disgust, she leaned over the table with a sick smile.

"Me and my brother always spoke about the man that murdered my father, and what we would do to him." She sneered, hoping for some remorse from the Lannister.

Jaime didn't even turn his attention to her, he simply swerved his gaze to Sansa Stark who stared back expressionless.

"I'm glad to see you well my lady." He said with a bow of his head.

Sansa couldn't help the smile when Daenerys turned red with rage, her hand slamming down on the table rattling the goblets.

"Ser! You will address me at once! I demand an apology" She spat.

The hall fell silent as everyone watched the Dragon Queen lose her composure and shared such an ugly expression not befitting for a beautiful face.

Jaime finally addressed her. "I'm sorry-" He began before turning his eyes to Sansa again.

"-I'm sorry that your mother and brother died the way they did, My Lord and Lady, and I'm sorry that I didn't send you straight back from Kingslanding when I had the chance Lady Stark." Sansa's expression didn't shift but her eyes flickered to Brienne's for a moment who nodded in confirmation.

"Ser Jaime. Lady Brienne speaks of you highly, she told me it was you that gifted her the armor and sword used to save me that day; and without her, I would be dead... or worst..." She trailed off, eyes shutting as the painful memories flared up.

Daenerys for the first time locked eyes with Brienne, eyes filled with hate. Jaime moved slightly to the side blocking all view of Brienne from Daenerys's sight before he turned his attention to Bran again.

He took a breath and knew what to do.

"My Lord Stark. I ask that you forgive m-"

"There's nothing to forgive." Bran cut him off quickly.

The hall alight with confused murmurs before Jaime could speak again.

"Nothing to forgive?" Jaime asked in disbelief. Bran's eyes were vacant of emotion.

"It was predestined from the start." He said simply.

Jaime stepped back clearly shaken, he ignored the curious outcries and found himself asking.

"Was everything predestined?"

"Like murdering my father for exa-" Daenerys spoke before Tyrion cut her off.

"We don't have time for this right now! Tell us! Where is the Lannister army that our sister promised!" Tyrion cut in.

-

With the meeting done with and more than a few disappointments revealed, Jaime was set free.

He wasn't the first to leave but nor was he the last, for Sansa and Jon had stayed behind to discuss something.

He had been pardoned much to the dismay of Daenerys, Jon had passed the judgement after hearing what Jaime had to say and Daenerys spat bitterly.

"When I am queen, I swear on my own blood that you will burn." Sansa had rolled her eyes as Daenerys stormed out of the hall, and even Tyrion looked stunned by his Queen's outburst before following her quickly, much to Jaime's disappointment.

Jon didn't go after her, he stayed put- ordering a young boy to take Jaime to his new quarters where he could rest for the night.

Jaime didn't know what Snow needed to tell his family but it was obvious by his face that it was something important.

So Jaime left the hall and rested in the small room provided, it was small compared to his usual quarters but he wasn't complaining. He was muddy and hungry, but sleep overtook any other need and he quickly descended into it just barely managing to throw the furs over him.

Jaime's dreams were murky at first, unimportant events or things that had yet to pass- most of the recent dreams were of the Lady of Tarth, her kind smile, and warm trusting nature but quickly those dreams disappeared and the dreams took a sharp turn.

Now Jaime was stood out in the courtyard, and Bran Stark was stood in front of him.

"You asked me if it was all predestined," Bran spoke as Jaime looked around confused.

Everything felt so real- Jaime could practically feel the chill of the air circling around them, distorting the voices of the people passing them by.

"Destiny has control of us at one point in time but blood magic can alter the course of destiny coming with a great cost. Cersei Lannister gave her blood to see her own future, the same blood than ran in your veins, this cursed both of you by setting you on its path. Your children were all predestined to die before they existed." Bran said, and before them, a young Cersei offered her blood to Maggie The Frog.

"However. While blood magic poisons the host, it cannot dislodge set events. You, Jaime Lannister, were always meant to kill the Mad King and you were always going to push Bran Stark from the window. These two events are set- whether blood magic made you do it, or destiny did- it does not matter."

Jaime felt the world shift and change and quite suddenly he was back at Winterfell tower, he could hear young Bran Stark climbing below.

"In this timeline, Jaime Lannister pushes Bran Stark from Winterfell tower without a good reason. In reality, however-"

Future Bran shot his hand straight into Jaime's back, it felt like a sword had slid through him. Jaime couldn't control himself as he grabbed hold of the young Stark boy and soon after was watching him plunge from the window again.

Future Bran let Jaime go and the world shifted back to the present.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. In this timeline blood motivates you into that action, in destiny's timeline- the three-eyed raven makes you do it." Bran said. Jaime just stared down at his two hands.

"Is my life not mine? Am I just some puppet of a spiteful curse or a bloody three-eyed raven, every time I fought, bleed, starved and killed did I simply just abide like a fucking dog?" Jaime cried desperately.

"I can't answer that. Only you know the real answer." Bran said before Jaime felt the world shift and everything disappear.

He curled up into a ball, frightened by the real prospect of being alone.

"You sound like a bloody woman!" Someone snapped at him. Jaime pulled his head up, and suddenly light poured into his vision, he saw fragmented pieces of his time with Brienne surrounding him.

The very first moment he saw her, to their fight on the bridge. Jaime willed himself to go on further and almost laughed in glee when his right hand disappeared in front of him. In exchange he saw so much more of her- each moment became lighter and happier and Jaime recognized this as hope.

The last memory was of Jaime turning his back on Brienne at the Dragonpit and the fallen look on her face. The present Jaime reached forward to grab ahold of the memory and turn him back to her.

-

Instead, he woke up- his hand outstretched as he gasped Brienne's name.

Quickly, Jaime tore out of the bed and went in search for her, uncaring that he looked wild and possessed.

He passed by Lady Stark and asked her where he might find Brienne. Sansa kept a guarded face searching his eyes for ill intent but when she couldn't find any she pointed towards the training area and Jaime beamed at her in response and thanked her with a deep bow.

He ran off quickly then and Sansa allowed herself to smile for the first time in a while.

"Perhaps love really does exist," She thought, praying with all her might that this story would end up a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda went with the whole- Blood Magic is very evil: trope- that you'd have to give up something in order to be given something. (Rumple: Magic always come with a price!)  
> Daenerys using blood magic that kills her child and makes her baron, and Stannis gets the warmth and food but loses half his men (Now he's got enough food to feed everyone because half have gone), his wife and daughter. Jon Snow will probably have to pay a price soon for being brought back. And Cersei's prophecy was a curse, not a foretelling. 
> 
> So I set up two realities one in which Cersei got her future foretold and one in which she didn't. But Bran needed Jaime to always kill the mad king and push Bran out of the window. 
> 
> Thoughts on episode 1: As stated before I really don't like Daenerys- I just think she's cocky and gets the light punishment compared to every other character- the only time she had it bad was series 1 but since then she's just had it kinda easy because ya know- dragons. 
> 
> >_< I know the Promo of episode 2 doesn't show Brienne x Jaime but please just give me something :( Also give Cersei her elephants HBO!


End file.
